Unexpected Meeting
by kjennyperry
Summary: "Kiss me... I don't want Tom, I'm falling for you more everyday." Beca and Chloe have liked each other for years but never interacted since the ninth grade. When Chloe unexpectedly runs into Beca, she decides she wants Beca in her life, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever. it's just an idea I have had in my head for a while and since I love Bechloe, I figured why not give it a shot. So read and review, and I hope that you all like it!**

Fuck I thought as I tried to run even faster through the woods. But then it happened, I tripped. Then one of the guys grabbed me roughly. "Why are you doing this," I yelled frantically? "You are an abomination, not one girl here at our school would ever look at you bitch," Tom Sampson yelled, as another guy with him punched me in the gut. I gasped as he threw me at the ground.

"Stay away from our girlfriends," Tom shouted as he threw me at the ground. I felt myself hit the ground and my ribs hurt really badly. "I don't want your girls," I told him weakly! I was in a lot of pain and rolled onto my back. "Come on guys, Mitchell isn't getting up anytime soon," Tom snickered as he waved his friends over.

When they left I looked up at the sky and felt the pain increase and I truly hated my life at this point. I hissed in pain, as I stood up and felt my stomach and ribs hurt even worse. That is when I heard a voice.

"Hello, is anyone here," a chirpy voice called out! I closed my eyes as I recognized the voice that was yelling out. "Hey… Beca Mitchell," the person said in surprise? It was her, the reason I constantly get the shit kicked out of me. Chloe Beale, Tom's girlfriend and the girl I have been in love with for years.

"Hey, are you okay," she asked in concern when she got close to me? "Do I look okay?" I asked. Her big blue eyes were filled with concern. "Who did this to you," she asked as she touched my arm gently? God, she is so beautiful and her voice is perfect. But she is Tom's girlfriend.

"Like you care, you're probably with them," I muttered angrily. "I don't want you to be hurt," she said sadly. Damn it, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Chloe, I am sorry, I didn't mean to come across so rudely," I said softly. Chloe looked so concerned about me that I knew she was not with Tom and his group of friends. I looked around the woods and saw the trees and everything that surrounded us.

"Tell me where does it hurt," she asked me quietly? "I think that my ribs are broken, but it has happened before," I told her honestly. Her eyes widened and she looked worried. "Beca can you walk any great distance," she asked me? I closed my eyes and focused on how much it hurt to even stand. But I do need to get home and throw out these clothes and prepare for this all over again in a few days unfortunately. "Yeah, I think I can handle walking back to the school," I said quietly.

Chloe came close and wrapped her arms around me and gently pulled me close. My heart started to race and I felt more fireworks being close to her, than I ever have with any other girl. When I winced, she kept a hold of me, but murmured that she was sorry. "Tom did this, didn't he," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I didn't answer her, instead I just looked away. "How do you know my name," I asked her curiously? I needed something to focus on other than the pain in my ribs. This time it was her turn to look away from me. "Beca, I'm sorry," she said softly. To my shock she looked really sad. "Why, this is not in any way your fault, and you are here now right," I said with a small smile.

"Lift your shirt, I want to check your ribs," she told me quickly. My eyes widened and she actually smirked at me. ME! The queen of smirking in a sexy way was just shown up by the Disney princess looking Chloe Beale.

"Um… why do you want to check my ribs, I know that they are broken or at the very least bruised," I stated. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well at least let me take you to the school nurse," she asked? I shrugged and then gasped from the pain. "Are you going to be okay to actually make it to the school," she asked worriedly?

"Yup, I will be fine," I assured her. As we started walking again, I almost slipped but Chloe caught me. "I'll tell Tom and his friends to leave you alone," she said, just as the school came into sight. "No if you do that, Tom will think I am trying to steal his girlfriend," I muttered. "They hurt you because you're gay," she whispered? "Apparently I want all of their girlfriends," I said simply.

We had finally reached the school and she held the door open for me to walk inside. Chloe stuck close to me as we headed to the nurse.

"Beca, I am not going to ever let them near you again."

I laughed at what she said. "Don't promise what you can't deliver."

We got to the nurses office and Chloe opened the door for me again. "What happened Beca," nurse Jones asked in alarm? "Same thing as always," I muttered.

**Chloe's POV**

"They've done this before," I asked! She sat down on the cot and ignored what I said. I hate this so much! I may be one of the most popular girls at school, but I have the biggest crush on Beca Mitchell. She has piercing blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and is tiny and sexy as fuck! I have liked her since grade nine, when she saw that I had no food at lunch and gave me hers.

"Beca, I'm so sorry," I said! I sat next to her on the cot carefully. "Look, it's not your fault, your boyfriends just an ass," she said as nurse Jones started to check her ribs out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided that I am going to keep going with this story. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I hope that you like this new chapter :)**

**Chloe's POV continued**

I saw that she had a nice set of abs. "He's normally nice, really," I said as I saw the look of disbelief cross her face. She just smirked and rolled her eyes. "If you say so Chloe," she said and turned to watch the nurse write something down.

"Can I drive you home," I asked her hopefully? "I have my truck, I'll be fine to drive myself home," she assured me, with a small smile. "You're good to go Beca, but please try to avoid ending up here anymore," nurse Jones told her.

Beca nodded and got down from the cot and headed for the door. "Beca, wait," I called out! She stopped and turned to look at me. "Why, don't you have to go home now, most people don't want to spend extra time at school," she told me. I sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again," I said softly. "Chloe, you don't have to pretend to care about me, I'll be fine," she told me coolly. My heart actually felt like it was aching at her words. "I'm not pretending, I do actually care."

She looked a little surprised and I won't lie it kind of hurts to know she believed that I only helped her out because I didn't want Tom to get into trouble. "Thanks, but it's not like we're friends," she told me, sounding more gentle than before. "Why not, why can't we be friends," I asked sadly?

"Your boyfriend would literally kill me if he saw us talking right now, how do you think he would feel if we were friends and hung out with each other," she asked me? "But Beca, if I talk to him maybe he wouldn't care," I said desperately! "Bye Chloe, take care okay and thank you for your help today."

FUCK!

Why can't I ever get a chance to actually be around her?

**Beca's POV**

The next day my ribs hurt even worse, but I managed to get to school.

"Hey Becs," said Jesse, my bestfriend. "Hi Jess," I said as we sat down in class.

Just then I looked up and saw Chloe come into the class with her two best friends Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad. Her eyes searched the room until they landed on mine. To my shock I noticed her head straight towards me and sit in the empty seat next to mine.

"How are you feeling today," she whispered? "Fine," I said stiffly. Jesse was watching us and I knew he was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Beca, I want us to be friends especially after yesterday, if I'm going to be honest I followed you into the woods yesterday and when I heard the guys start to chase you I followed to make sure you were okay," she said quietly.

"No, Chloe I would like to make it to eighteen with a minimal amount of injuries," I told her coldly. I don't want to hurt her feelings but if I am seen with her for any amount of time, I will get hurt, probably worse than I am now.

She sighed and I noticed her look over at Aubrey, who looked at her in confusion. I closed my eyes and prayed today would go by without any problems. But once I opened them, I saw Chloe was staring at me.

As soon as the bell ran I jumped up and ran out the door as fast as I could, Jesse followed me out the door. "Beca, Beca WAIT," Chloe yelled! "Leave me alone!" she caught up to me quickly, probably because I am so freaking short.

"Will you please stop and listen to me, Tom has no say in who I am friends with, I can help make him leave you alone," she said quickly before I could stop her.

"Yeah, maybe you could get Tom to stop, but what about his football buddies, he could get them after me, I mean they all hate me anyways," I told her. "But I won't let him," she argued!

"Why the hell does it matter to you so much anyways, you have a lot of friends, it's not like you need me anyways," I snapped. "I only have two real ones," she mumbled, but I still heard her.

"Well then, you don't need the weird little alt girl to be your friend… I know what you and your friends say about me," I said coolly. Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "I don't think you're weird, I like you Beca, and I have wanted a chance to talk to you for years," she said in a shaky voice.

"Hey Chloe, why are you talking to this weirdo," Tom asked as he walked towards us? Once he reached us, he pulled Chloe against his side. Chloe looked at me longingly. The look in her eyes shocked me to say the least. "Beca is my friend," she told him.

Crap.

He laughed at her. "Good one babe," he snickered. "I'm not kidding and I don't appreciate you hurting my friends," she said angrily as she pulled away from him.

His smile disappeared from his face. Shit, shit, shit, I thought as he glared at me.

"Did yesterday not teach you anything," he asked? Chloe looked at us in alarm and I felt sick to my stomach.

She… I… I," I stuttered. "Stay away from my girl," he growled angrily!

**Chloe's POV**

As soon as those words left his mouth, I knew I had lost any shot of at least being friends with Beca. But then I got another surprise.

"You should treat her better," Beca said quietly, probably not intending for anyone to actually hear her. She turned around to leave when Tom lunged at her.

"NO," I screamed! Just as Tom threw her up against the lockers in the hall.

"Tom let her go," I cried!

"You shut up, and don't ever talk to me that way," he snarled in her face. I looked at her and she refused to look my way. I stared at her until she finally looked at me. "Let her down, please," I begged.

Tom dropped her and a guy, I think his name is Jesse ran to Beca's side. "I treat my girl the way a guy should, I'm not a girl," he spat at her. "Shut up man," Jesse told him.

I noticed how Beca held her side. I went to step towards her, when Stacie grabbed me. "Don't, it'll make things worse for her," she said softly.

"Beca," I said her name quietly?

"Stay away from me Chloe," she said as Jesse helped her to her feet.

"Beca, I'm sorry," I said as I longed to pull her into my arms. She ignored me as Jesse led her carefully down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got bored during class and decided to upload yet another chapter today. **

**I noticed everyone else does this, so I suppose I should state that I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters mentioned. If I did Beca and Chloe would end up together, not Jesse and Beca. Another thanks to anyone who has read my story.**

**Chloe's POV continued**

"Beca, please," I yelled as she walked away with Jesse! "Chloe stop it, you're acting stupid," Tom snapped at me. Just then Beca and Jesse stopped walking.

"Oh yeah, you treat her just great," Beca said and my heart started to beat rapidly at her words. "Leave before I decide to really hurt you," Tom told her. I ignored Tom and walked over to Beca and Jesse.

"Beca," I said softly as she finally looked up and met my gaze.

**Beca's POV**

I don't want to hurt her; I actually do care about Chloe. She saved me yesterday and she has been so sweet. But I also don't want to die or get hurt more than I already have. "Bye Chloe," I said and Jesse left with me.

He drove me home in my truck. "See you later Jess," I said and Jesse left and headed home.

I went inside and was about to head upstairs when my mom stopped me. "Beca… my god what happened," she asked frantically? "Tom again," I sighed. "Was it because of that girl again," she asked?

My mom is probably the coolest person on the planet. She knew I was gay even before I actually acknowledged it. She also knows that I have feelings for Chloe; she just doesn't know how much I really like her.

"Chloe was involved," I mumbled. She helped me to sit down and then got some ice for me.

I spent the weekend making mixes with my DJing equipment. Oh yeah, I want to become a DJ when I finish high school and make mixes for everyone to hear. I would never admit it, but most of the mixes that I made this weekend were for Chloe (even though she would never see them).

When Monday rolled around, I wasn't as sore as I had been, but I was still pretty sore. When I got to school, I froze at the sight that greeted me. Chloe was sitting in her car and she had a black eye. I got out of my car and ran to her car. She looked up and jumped when she saw me standing next to her car.

She got out and avoided looking me in the eye. "Chloe what happened," I asked without thinking? "Nothing, I fell," she mumbled. "No you didn't, let me look please," I said and she nodded as she looked up at me.

I tilted her head down and I felt anger at whoever did this. "I thought you didn't want to be around me," she asked? "I lied so Tom wouldn't kill me, I do want to be your friend," I admitted. "He wouldn't kill you," she replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Sure," I said. She suddenly pulled me into a hug. I don't do physical contact, like ever unless it is necessary. But I didn't mind it when Chloe pulled me into a hug. "Want to hang out after school today," she asked hopefully?

God I want to hang out with her so much, I want to be around her all the time! "Did Tom do this to you," I asked? She stepped away from me quickly.

"H-he didn't mean to," she said shakily. "CHLOE," I yelled! She looked away from me and at the ground instead. "Leave him, he is clearly not good for you, especially if he hurts you like this," I said quietly.

"I can't, I want to, but I can't," she cried out angrily! "Are you for real, why can't you leave an arrogant asshole that hits you," I asked? Her lower lip was trembling and I knew she was going to start to cry more than she already was. Oh no, I don't deal well with tears!

"My parents would hate me, they love Tom and think he is the best thing to ever happen to me," she admitted sadly. "So they are okay with you getting hurt," I yelped! She nodded sadly. Her parents are okay with this! What the hell is wrong with them!

"They know about this," I whispered, feeling horrified? "Beca please calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Chloe said hurriedly.

"I need to go, I have to go to class," I told her quickly as I felt the bile in my stomach threaten to come up and make me sick.

"Are we still going to hang out after school," she asked worriedly? "I don't know," I replied as I started to walk away from her.

**Chloe's POV**

I watched her walk away yet again and it made me want to cry.

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you," Tom said as he approached me. "Oh, hi," I said quietly as he put an arm around my shoulders. I physically longed for his arm to be around anyone but me. I really wished his arm was Beca's and for her to be here with me instead of him.

"Why are you so tense," he asked? "Oh I don't know, it couldn't be because you hurt me," I snapped. "Chloe, I'm sorry," he said, not sounding at all like he really cared. "Whatever, I'm going to class," I told him and then walked away.

I went into class and took the seat next to Beca. While she may not want anything to do with me, just being next to her made me feel so much better than I have all morning. I looked at her and noticed that she was watching me in concern. She looked down at my hand and noticed that it was shaking on my desk. To my complete shock, and joy she reached out and covered it with her own hand.

"I saw him coming to talk to you in the parking lot, so I waited around to make sure he wasn't going to hurt you," she said softly. "Why did you do that," I asked? Even as I positively swooned at the idea of Beca wanting to protect little old me!

"He hurt you already, I don't want him to do it again if I can help it," she stated. She looked at her desk and then pulled her hand away from mine. My hear swelled it felt like and I knew I was falling for her even more than I already had.

When lunch time rolled around I met up with Stacie and Aubrey. "Hey you guys, can I talk to you two in private," I asked nervously? "You are right now," Stacie said with a grin. "Follow me," Aubrey said as she led us to an empty classroom that is never used during lunch time.

"I have something big to tell you two," I said. "You can tell us anything Chloe, you know that," Aubrey said gently. "I like someone, someone that is not Tom," I said quietly.

"You deserve better than Tom to begin with," Stacie said angrily. Of the two of them, Stacie seems to hate Tom the most. She constantly bashes him and I have noticed her even stand up to him a couple of times. One of those times was when he was going at Beca.

"It's a girl, I like a girl," I told them. "It's Beca Mitchell isn't it," Aubrey stated.

I nodded and felt a stupid, love struck smile appear on my face at the thought of her. Stacie smirked at me.

The three of us talked about it for a bit longer until we decided we were all really hungry and went to the cafeteria for some food. As we walked in, I saw Beca and Jesse sitting at a table. I waved to them and Beca smiled at me.

"HEY," I heard Tom yell as he ran over and grabbed Beca from her seat!

"Stop looking at my girl," he yelled! Not again I thought as the three of us ran over to them.

"Let her go," I said and pushed him away from her. "What are you doing Chloe," he hissed? "You have to leave her alone, she's never even done anything to you before," I said as Beca straightened up. He folded his arms as his friend Luke came over to us.

"Chloe, you remember what happened the last time you argued with me," Tom asked coldly?

"If you ever hurt her ever again, I'll kill you," Beca yelled furiously! He laughed at how angry she was.

"My father is the mayor of Barden, Mitchell, so I can do whatever I feel like, including beating you to a pulp," he said while laughing even more.

**Beca's POV**

I turned and walked away.

"Beca," Chloe said as she ran to catch up to me. "Thank you for what you said," she told me.

I looked at her and noticed how much more relaxed she seemed compared to this morning.

"Want to get out of here and skip for the rest of the day," I asked? "God yes," she said excitedly! I led her to my truck and opened the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you," she said lightly. I smiled and closed the door behind her as I went around and climbed into the driver's seat. "Where do you want to go," I asked?

"Anywhere but here," she said happily. I looked at her for a moment, before starting the truck and driving out of the student parking lot and out onto the highway.

Chloe looked out the window with a huge smile on her face and it made me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I really want to get this story going, so I decided to post yet another chapter today. Classes are kind of boring today and I finished a lot of work already, so I have had a lot of free time to write. I have quite a bit of this story prewritten already. Thanks again to everyone that has read so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, if I did, like I said before Beca and Chloe would be together.**

**Beca's POV continued**

We drove for about twenty minutes in comfortable silence. Chloe seemed happy and would occasionally comment about how she wanted to know where we were going. Eventually we reached the path that I had wanted to find and I parked my truck next to the path.

"Come with me," I said as I got out of the truck. She got out as well and looked around curiously. "Not to be a downer or anything but this is kind of like a scene in a horror movie where you take me to an abandoned building and then kill me," she told me.

I laughed at her and started walking down the dirt path that led into the woods. I heard Chloe run to catch up and then felt her fingers lace with mine. I looked up at her and smirked at how she was looking around curiously, like a five year old.

"Why are you watching me, shouldn't you be watching where you're going," she asked? "I've been here enough times that I don't need to even be able to see, to know where I am," I assured her. "That makes me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.

We were quiet for another five minutes or so, when I started to wonder why she kept her hand intertwined with mine.

"You look scared," she stated. "I'm not, how's your eye feeling," I asked in concern? "It's fine, you make me forget about it and how I must look," she stated.

"You look perfect," I mumbled, hoping that she didn't hear me say that. "I like being around you," Chloe told me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"So…. you think I am perfect," she asked with a wicked grin? Shit. "Um, well uh it depends on your definition of perfect," I stuttered. "Awe Beca, do I make you nervous," Chloe asked teasingly? "More than you even know," I said quietly.

"I like you Beca… a lot," she stated. We stopped walking when we reached a clearing in the woods. Spread out before us was a bunch of grass and a little ways ahead were some rocks, with a tiny pond as well. "Oh wow," Chloe breathed as she took it all in.

"This is my getaway, when things are getting rough, I come here and it's like nothing can touch me here," I told her softly.

"I love it," she said as she turned to look at me. I headed towards the rocks and found a large boulder that was big enough to sit on. Chloe came and sat next to me. "So, do you like me, or did I just make myself seem like an idiot by telling you how I feel," she asked?

"I like you Chloe, a lot… and that is what's going to get the crap beat out of me," I told her quietly. Chloe laid her head on my shoulder and her red hair fell over her face and onto my shoulder. Her hair is so pretty and she smells amazing. "I won't let anything happen to you Beca," she told me. "Don't promise me something you can't deliver, remember," I said quietly.

I looked down at her and she was smiling and her eyes were shinning happily. I have a chance to be with the girl that I have loved since middle school. Loved? Yeah, I think I have fallen in love with Chloe Beale without even knowing how it happened.

"You're thinking too hard," she told me. I smirked and lifted my arm to wrap around her waist. She lifted her head up to look at me. She was really close to me. There was barely even an inch between the two of us.

"Kiss me… I don't want Tom, I'm falling for you more every day," she murmured as she looked at my lips. "Chloe, Tom will kill me," I said. "I won't let him hurt you," she said breathlessly.

I pulled Chloe onto my lap and stared at her. She looked at me and it almost seemed like she was holding her breath. "Please Beca," she said. "I want to," I said softly. "Then what is stopping you," she asked?

"Fear," I murmured as she leaned in a bit closer. She looked at me longingly and her arms wrapped around my neck. I froze and didn't move, mostly because I was so scared that one or both of us could get hurt.

_Do it._

_Don't do it._

_She likes you._

_She doesn't realize what she's asking._

_Fuck it._

I leaned closer and connected our lips in a kiss. She responded instantly and kissed me back longingly. She shifted herself closer and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me harder, almost as if she was scared I would run from her.

"Beca, god I have wanted you for so long," she gasped as I moved to kiss her neck. Eventually I had to pull away and looked at her. "I like you Chloe," I said huskily. She smiled at me happily. Just as I leaned in to kiss her again, I heard off in the distance footsteps and a vehicle. "We need to leave," Chloe told me. "Why," I asked? "I just heard a vehicle and it sounded like Tom's jeep," she told me. Oh shit.

I stood up and grabbed her hand, then ran, pulling Chloe along with me. Chloe followed me eagerly and for some reason that I was unaware of she was laughing as we ran. "I like running with you," she said. I stopped and pushed her up against a tree and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss.

"I like you a lot," she said.

"Good," I said quietly.

She kissed me again, gently and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Let's go to my house, Tom doesn't know where I live," I stated. She nodded and let me lead her back to my truck. We had to be careful because if we were too loud Tom and his pals could hear us. Once we got back to my truck, I once again opened the door for Chloe and she kissed me as she climbed up into my truck.

I went around to the other side and climbed up into the truck. "So, how long have you liked me for," I asked curiously? It was something I had been wondering that for awhile now. "Since grade nine when you gave me food because I had forgotten my lunch," she admitted shyly.

"You remember that," I asked in shock? "Of course I do," she said. I smiled as I drove down the road to my house. "Do you live with your parents," she asked? "My mom, my dad left us when I was ten."

She nodded and reached out to hold my hand. We pulled into the driveway and I stopped the truck. "I like you a lot, I know I keep telling you that but I just want you to know and realize that I am not going anywhere," she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yet another chapter because I just love posting them. But I should mention that there may be some M rated stuff in the story at some point. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, I'll put a warning at the start of chapters that have it in there and if you want to skip it I'll make sure that there are some kind of marking in the story to let you know where you can skip and just read the story.**

**Now the usual disclaimer of I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

"Come on let's go inside," I said to her as I grabbed her hand. We went up to my room and I took note of the fact that my mother was not home.

I sat down on my bed and Chloe took that as a sign to sit down on my lap. "I like your room, it's definitely you," she told me happily. I smiled at her and reached up to brush my hand through her hair. "Thank you," I said softly.

She is so beautiful and I am so lucky that she likes me back. Chloe was staring at me longingly.

Instantly she leaned over to kiss me passionately and we both toppled over, so that I was on my back with Chloe on top of me. She maneuvered herself so that she was straddling me. Everything that I ever wanted since the seventh grade was literally on my lap.

She grabbed my hand and guided it under her shirt. She met my gaze as I froze up underneath her.

"Chloe," I said weakly as I sat up with her still on my lap. She kissed me again and moaned when I moved my hands up higher beneath her shirt and slid it off. "God you are so beautiful," I said as I slid my hands down her sides. She blushed and looked at my hands. I kissed her stomach lightly and moved us so that she was laying on her back and I was hovering over top of her.

"Beca, I have never had sex before," she whispered. I stopped and sat up quickly. I couldn't believe how quickly that escalated. "We should stop," I said as I stood up. "What, no, why," she asked?

I handed her, her shirt. "Because I've wanted you since the seventh grade and I'm not going to rush any of this, especially when technically you are still Tom's girlfriend," I told her quietly.

She pulled her shirt back on. "I want you to be my first someday," she said softly. "I want that too," I said with a smile. She smiled and kissed me softly.

**Chloe's POV**

After that we laid in her bed and she kept running her fingers through my hair. I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead.

"You're adorable did you know that," I asked? She rolled her eyes and tightened her arms around me. "I'm not adorable, I am badass, you should know that," she said with a pout. "Yeah, that pout on your face is really not helping your case at all," I told her seriously.

"Beca are you… oh," said a women who I assume is Beca's mother. "MOM," Beca yelled as she sat up!

"Hello, um who are you," her mom asked me? "Oh um, Chloe Beale ma'am it's nice to meet you," I said to her. Suddenly her mom looked mad. "Beca," she said and looked at her daughter.

"Just relax please," Beca said hurriedly. "Miss Beale you should leave," she said quietly. "Oh… okay then, Beca, I'll see you later," I said feeling upset. "No, Chloe don't go, mom she never knew okay," she told her mom as she grabbed my hand. "She's a good person and I really care about her," she said as she smiled at me.

"She's the reason you have ended up in the hospital more than once because you've been hurt too much for the school nurse to help you," her mom said. "Hospital," I said in shock!

"A few times I have seen Tom being a jerk to you and I may have confronted him a few times and he really didn't like it much," she mumbled, while avoiding my eyes.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me," I asked as I grabbed both of her hands. "You deserve better than him and if I told you, you would've made me stop," she pointed out. I couldn't believe Tom had hurt her that badly!

"I'm sorry girls, Chloe especially, I didn't mean to be so rude," Ms. Mitchell said softly. "Don't worry about it," I said with a smile.

I then turned around to look at Beca. I moved closer to her and threw my arms around her. "Thank you for everything you have done for me," I said gently. "I'd do anything for you," she said.

"Awe my sweet little girl is in love," her mom gushed! Beca's face turned red and she looked away from us both. "She is just a big ball of adorableness," I said happily. She rolled her eyes. "Has she told you she's a badass yet," her mom asked? "Oh yeah, more than once," I replied.

**Beca's POV**

Chloe and I laid around just talking about random things for another hour or so, until she realized that she had to get home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she clung to my shirt and nuzzled against my neck. "I'll even come to school early to see you," I assured her.

She left after about another ten minutes of us alternating between making out and me convincing her she could always stay over.

"She does seem to be a sweet girl, but are you sure it's a good idea to get involved with her right now," mom asked me? "Chloe is a good person and she likes me the way I like her," I stated calmly. She smiled and gave me a quick hug as I headed up to my room.

The next day I stuck to my word and I got to school really early for me. I went in and headed right for my locker. "Beca hey," Jesse said as he came over. "Hey Jesse," I said as I closed my locker. "Did you hear, Chloe and Tom had a huge fight and apparently it was about you," he said excitedly.

"Me," I said quietly.

"HEY," yelled of all people Stacie Conrad! She came over to us and stopped next to me. "You should talk to Chloe, she told me and Aubrey what happened yesterday," she whispered in my ear, so that Jesse couldn't hear. "Where is she," I asked in concern? I barely even noticed Jesse turn and walk away.

"In class," she said, I barely gave her time to finish what she said before I was heading to class.

I ran in and found Chloe was sitting at her seat next to mine. "Beca," she said happily! "I heard about the fight, what happened, are you okay, did he touch you," I asked? "He didn't hurt me and I am okay now that you're here," she said smiling.

I sat down next to her and reached out to hold her hand. "Did you and Tom break up," I asked? "I told him, I don't want to spend time with him anymore, I said that I didn't want to see him anymore and he ignored me," she sighed.

"I won't let him hurt you," I said as I kissed the back of her hand quickly.

Class started and I started to doze off when the teacher started talking about Shakespeare. Just as I was about to actually fall asleep, I felt a hand on my thigh. Chloe had a smirk on her face and was looking straight ahead at the teacher. She started to rub small circles on my thigh as she moved down more.

Needless to say I didn't doze off at all anymore. After class, Chloe pulled me into a supply closet outside of the classroom.

**Oh I wanted to give a shout out to the two readers that have reviewed this story that I know of at least, so thank you ticctacc and babygurlopo2 I'm glad you guys like the story so far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's yet another chapter for you guys, for the time being at least I think I will try to post at least once a day until I run out of my prewritten chapters.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect ( but it would be really cool if I did).**

**Beca's POV**

"I don't want Tom, you know that right," she asked me? I nodded as I was unable to answer with words because I was in shock from being yanked into a supply closet. Chloe pulled me close and kissed me. She had a death grip on my shirt almost as if she was afraid I would try to run away.

"Chloe, have you thought this through," I asked as she started to press kisses along my jaw and neck?

"Thought what through," she asked? "I don't want to be with anyone else but you, I broke up with Tom whether he listens or not I do not care now," she told me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"He won't be happy, especially if he sees us together, he would hurt me or both of us and I don't want that to happen, especially to you," I stated honestly. "I can live with him trying to hurt me, but not you."

Chloe kissed me again and didn't say anything right away. "I don't want you to get hurt though either," she replied.

"Why don't we just keep this between us and well Stacie and Aubrey, just until Tom gets another girlfriend or gets over you," I suggested timidly? I didn't want to upset her, but I also wanted to protect her from harm. "Just for a little while right," she asked?

I nodded and she sighed, while leaning against me. "Wanna just stay here for the rest of the period because I just heard the bell ring and we're late anyways," she said hopefully? "I'd like that a lot actually," I told her as I kissed her cheek.

She smiled at me, but didn't say anything else.

I smirked as I slid my hands under her shirt. She moaned and kissed me passionately. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Beca," she whimpered as she kissed me harder.

Eventually I had to pull away from her. "You have no idea what you do to me," I said to her breathlessly. She smiled as the bell rang again.

"I'll see you later," she said?

"Definitely," I replied as she opened the door and left first. I waited for a few minutes and then walked out of the closet and headed to class. At the end of the day I went to my truck.

"Tom, no," I heard Chloe say loudly!

I spun around and saw him talking to her and gesturing wildly. She looked a little scared of him.

"HEY, leave her alone," I snapped as I stalked towards her. He rolled his eyes and glared at me. "This is between me and my girlfriend," he told me coldly! "From what I have heard she is not your girlfriend anymore," I told him with a smirk.

I looked over at Chloe in concern. "Are you okay, did he hurt you," I asked? "No, we're just having a disagreement," she assured me with a smile.

"You need to leave Tom, and don't bother Chloe unless she asks to talk to you," I said coldly. He glared and threw me up against his jeep. "Butt out Mitchell, I can do whatever I feel like doing," he growled angrily! "Not with Chloe, I won't let you," I snapped! He tightened his grip on my neck.

"LET HER GO," Chloe shrieked! He looked at her and grinned. "Oh right, she's your pal," he sneered. "Maybe your pal can convince you that you are nothing without me and that maybe if you put out once in awhile we wouldn't have any problems," he snarled.

"Hell, no," I grumbled!

He pushed me to the ground roughly.

"Are you going to the club this week," he asked Chloe as he turned away from me?

"If I am, it is none of your business anymore, we broke up, I don't want to be with you anymore," she told him nervously. "Nobody else would want you though, who would want to date you after you've been with me," he asked? Chloe hung her head and looked like she was fighting back tears.

"LEAVE," I yelled! Tom slammed the door of his jeep and drove away. "Beca are you okay," she asked me worriedly? "Yeah… not the worst he has done to me before," I told her.

"I could've handled him Becs," she said softly. It kind of stung that she didn't want my help.

"Then I won't bother to help in the future," I said. I knew it was kind of petty to be upset over something as small as this but I like that I can be Chloe's knight in shining armor. She grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Beca that's not what I meant and you know that," she told me. "I know, I just like that I get to be your knight in shining armor," I replied as I pulled her into a hug.

"Will you come to the club everyone goes to with me later this week," she asked? "Okay, I suppose I could do that," I said quietly. "If you don't want to, don't worry about it, it's not like I will be alone, Aubrey and Stacie will be there," she assured me.

I kissed her softly and then stepped back with a small smile. "If I can spend time with you, then it is definitely worth going out, I'd like to get to know Aubrey and Stacie some more," I told her honestly. She beamed at that and hugged me tightly.

"So do you want to come over to my house, my mom does like you," I asked? "I'd love to come," she said and winked at me. Once I got the joke my face turned red and I looked at the ground.

We went over to my truck and like always I opened the door for Chloe and she hopped up into the truck. I went around the other side and got in. she leaned over and kissed me eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Let's go to your house now, I want some alone time with you," she said. As we drove to my house Chloe laid her hand on my leg and watched me as I drove.

Once I pulled into the driveway, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto my lap. "What are you…?" She kissed me before I was able to finish my question. I grabbed her back to hold her in place. I moved down to kiss her neck and jaw. She whimpered and then started to grind her hips down into my lap.

"Chloe, wait we need to stop," I told her breathlessly! "Why, I want you now," she said hurriedly. "No, we can't," I said as I opened the door. She sighed, but nonetheless got off my lap and I followed her out.

I took her hand and led her up to my room. She walked over to me and sat down in a chair infront of my DJing equipment. "Can you play something for me," she asked?

"I will when I have something on there that is worthy of you hearing, most of what I have there now is not that great," I told her honestly. She nodded and looked over at me with a smile. She got off the chair and plopped down on my bed with her head in my lap.

"What are you doing," I asked? "Nothing, I just wanted to be close to you," she told me with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is yet another chapter for today. I also posted a new story that is a crossover between Pretty Little Liars and Pitch Perfect. I don't even know where I got the idea, but I figured it couldn't hurt. **

**Don't own Pitch Perfect sadly**

I leaned over and kissed Chloe softly. "So what is the name of the club we're going to," I asked her curiously?

"It's called The Chamber, it's a stupid name, but Stacie says that they let minors in and don't tend to card unless it's really obvious that you are underage… so don't worry I'll get you what you want to drink," she said with a wicked grin!

"That's a dig at my size isn't it," I said shaking my head. "You make it so easy though," she said lightly.

"I talked to Stacie today, she's pretty nice and doesn't give me any evil looks when she talks to me," I told her. "Who gives you evil looks, is it Aubrey," she asked?

"Yeah, but I don't care honestly," I said as I kissed her jawline.

"When did you talk to Stacie anyways," she asked suddenly? I looked up and noticed her watching me intently. "Uh, she's the one who told me that you and Tom had a fight this morning," I answered.

She nodded and then looked like she was thinking for a moment.

"What is it Chloe, I know you want to ask me something," I asked? "Do you think Stacie is attractive," she asked me?

Yea… no," I said quickly. Her eyes widened and she sat up. She moved to straddle my lap. "Do you like her," she asked seriously? I sighed and looked around us.

She slid her hands under my shirt and looked at me. "No, Chloe I don't like her," I said loudly!

I groaned and closed my eyes as she dragged her fingernails up my abs. "Do you like anyone right now," she asked quietly?

"Just this one redhead, that is currently on my lap and is asking me questions instead of letting me kiss her," I replied honestly. She broke out into a huge smile and leaned over to kiss me eagerly.

"Good answer Miss Mitchell," she told me. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She looked over at my alarm and sighed as she pulled out of my grip. "What are you doing, don't go," I said as she climbed off of me and stood up.

"It's getting late and I have to get home," she told me. "I'll drive you," I offered.

"Okay than get up lazy girl," she told me teasingly!

I got off the bed and straightened my shirt up, then followed her down the stairs. I yelled to my mom that I was taking Chloe home and would be back.

"Do you want to come in with me," she asked me curiously? "Do you think that it would be a good idea for your parents to meet me the same day you broke up with Tom," I asked?

She sighed but seemed to agree. We arrived at her house not long after and she sighed looking out the window of my truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said quietly. She pulled me into a kiss and she pushed her tongue into my mouth desperately. "I really want to stay here and not have to deal with my parents," she told me.

"If you need me to come back and get you just let me know okay, and I'll be back in a heartbeat, I promise," I assured her. She got out and I waited until she was in the door and then drove back home.

**Chloe's POV**

As I walked in the door, I felt more nervous than ever. "Chloe is that you," my mom yelled?

"Yeah mom it is," I sighed as I walked into the dining room. Both of my parents sat there and were looking as if they had been waiting for me. "What's going on," I asked?

"Tom called us after school today, told us you ended things with him," dad told me. "I did, he doesn't make me happy at all, I am miserable with him," I explained. Mom looked at me in surprise.

"That is not acceptable Chloe, you and Tom work and it is something that you should be proud to be a part of, you are not breaking up with him," dad said firmly.

"He gave me this black eye, and you think that I should stay with him," I yelped! "Chloe calm down, I know you don't like him but being associated with the Sampson's make us look very well and it will help with my political career," dad said.

"I'm not doing it, sorry but it just isn't happening, no matter what you say," I told them. Just as I heard the front door open and slam shut. "Jamie, is home," I muttered as I stormed up the stairs.

I sat at my desk in my room and clicked on Beca's Facebook page. I had gotten so worried earlier when I thought she was attracted to Stacie. I froze when I saw a picture on her account. It was of Beca holding Stacie from behind with a big smile on her face. The photo was dated for last year.

Did Beca date one of my bestfriends? Why didn't Stacie tell me?

Don't assume anything, just ask them about it some other time. I went to bed not long after and tried to forget because whenever I thought about the possibility of Beca being involved with Stacie, I felt like an extremely possessive girlfriend and it freaked me out.

The rest of the week I managed to avoid my parents and also avoided questioning Beca or Stacie about that picture that probably was taken at a party while they were drunk.

"Hey, so do you want me to pick you up to go to the club or do you want to just meet there," Beca asked as she sat next to me at lunch.

"I'll meet you there I suppose."

She nodded and put her headphones on to listen to some music while Jesse came over.

"Hey Chloe, can I borrow Beca for a bit," he asked.

"Go for it Jesse," I said as Aubrey came over, while Stacie was flirting with some guy on the basketball team. "Hey Chloe, where's Beca going," she asked me. "Oh Jesse wanted to talk to her about something," I shrugged.

"Something's bothering you, tell me what's wrong," Aubrey said gently. I smiled at how well Bree knows me. She and I have been friends since we were little kids and she knows me better than I know myself at times.

"Do you think Beca and Stacie were ever involved with each other," I asked her quietly.

Bree's eyes widened in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the chapter for the day for this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it makes it much more worthwhile to post this knowing that people like this story. You guys are all awesome.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect sadly :(**

**Beca's POV continued**

"Bree why are looking at me like that," I asked worriedly?

"Do you remember last year when Stacie kept disappearing when we'd be out at a club or a party and for a few months it seemed like she was never sleeping with anyone," Bree stated.

I nodded, even though I started to feel really sick to my stomach. "You don't think that she was with Beca," I said.

"Who was with me," Said speak of the devil, Beca. Aubrey glared at her and Beca looked at me in confusion.

"What did I do, I was just talking to Jesse," she said as she sat next to me. I looked at Bree warningly.

"I have to go to class, but I will see you tonight okay," I told her. "Sure Chloe, see you in a bit," she said as I hurried off to my next class.

Later that day I was at home getting ready to go out. "Chloe, can we talk," mom asked as she opened the door to my room.

"It depends, are you going to yell at me for breaking up with Tom, because if so, I won't listen to you," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for how we acted Chloe, it's just Tom seems like he is really sorry for how he acted, and he even came here and told us he wants to talk to you about everything," she said softly.

I sighed and sat down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Mom, Tom hurts me and he doesn't care about me, he beat the crap out of a good friend of mine because he thought she liked me," I said coldly. She looked at the floor and sighed.

"Your father really wants you and Tom to get back together," she said. "Why can't he just force Jamie to date him, she's never got to deal with you two bothering her, I'm not going to date Tom," I said as I stood up and stormed out of the house.

I walked to Aubrey's and she drove us to the club, so that we wouldn't have to worry about waiting in a long line up.

To my surprise Jesse was already there and Stacie was with him. "Did Beca come with you guys," I asked hopefully.

"No she said she was going to drive her truck here in a bit," Jesse told us. "Want to dance Aubrey," he asked with a smile.

She nodded and followed him out to the dance floor.

"Guess what, I have a fake ID, so what do you want to drink, my treat," Stacie told me excitedly!

I laughed and then looked around hoping Beca was here. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket and it was Beca saying she would be here in a few minutes.

"Hello, earth to Chloe, are you listening I just offered to get you a drink, are you sexting with Beca," she said with a wicked grin!

"No I am not, I was checking to see when she would be here," I told her. She smiled and then headed to the bar.

"Hey Chloe," said Tom as he came over to the table I was standing at.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you," I said coldly. "Babe, you gotta realize that you are going to be with me, your dad even said that," he said with a smirk.

I like Beca's smirks a lot better, hers are sexy, and Tom's make him look even more like a jerk than normal.

"Leave me alone, I'm waiting for a friend," I told him in annoyance. "Who, is it the weird little gay, alt girl," he said as he stepped closer to me.

"She is not weird, I really like her," I said without thinking. Tom did not look impressed with what I just told him.

"Hey Chloe, sorry it took me so long."

Speak of the devil, Beca had arrived.

She froze when she saw Tom standing next to me. "Why don't you just run along little girl, me and my girl are having a chat," he told her. I rolled my eyes and looked at Beca.

"Whatever, I will see you later," he said and walked away. "What took you so long, I want to dance with you," I said as I moved closer to her.

She reached over and brushed her fingers through my hair. "I missed you today, you seemed upset at lunch," she told me as she leaned in closer to me.

I leaned in closer to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Dance with me now," I said as I grabbed her hand and started dragging her out on to the dance floor.

Beca followed me eagerly and wrapped her arms around my waist as we started to dance. "Do you have any moves," I asked with a grin. "Nope, but I don't need moves, I already have you," she said with a cheeky grin.

I laughed and laid my head on her shoulder as I moved closer to her. The music slowed down to a slow song and Beca tightened her arms around me.

"I wish Tom would leave you alone," she whispered into my ear. I sighed and kissed her neck gently.

"Me too Beca, me too, I just want to forget I ever dated him."

She started to hum along to the music that was playing and I smiled happily. After the song ended we went back to where Stacie stood with a few shot glasses.

"Are you thirsty," Beca asked her in surprise. "Oh I can handle my liquor believe me, I will be perfectly fine in the morning," she told us as Bree and Jesse came back.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second Beca," I said quietly. "Sure, let's go outside and get some fresh air," she told me.

We got outside and then she pulled me into a kiss eagerly. I pulled her close and she pulled away a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about," she said softly. "Please don't get upset okay," I said nervously.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Were you ever involved with Stacie, like you are with me," I said nervously.

She looked at me in surprise. "Why did you ask me that," she said softly. "I saw a picture of the two of you on your Facebook page and it looked like you guys were pretty close," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Stacie and I slept together for a few months, we never dated," she admitted.

That little green monster called jealousy reared its ugly head and made me feel sick. "Why didn't you tell me that," I asked her?

"It wasn't important to me Chloe, I don't like her that way, not when I get to literally be with my dream girl."

Awe! I'm her dream girl, could she be anymore adorable!

Stacie has seen Beca naked. I don't really like that fact at all. I don't want her to be with anyone else, if I had known in grade nine that she liked me, I so would have asked her out.

"You're mad aren't you, even though I like you and don't want anybody else, you're still mad," Beca stated.

She sighed and looked away from me. "Beca, I'm just jealous, I hate that she got to be with you while I wasn't even friends with you then," I said quickly.

She looked at me and tilted my head up to look at her. "If I have my way I won't ever be with anyone else and neither will you, I don't want you with anyone else Chloe. I used to get so angry when I thought about the fact that Tom got to call you his girlfriend when he treated you so horribly," she told me.

I looked around us and saw only one other person around that was smoking a cigarette.

So I pulled her into a bruising kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I used to think I was falling for Beca Mitchell, but now I know I am not falling for her. I already am in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another chapter. I wanted to post it a bit earlier but I had to work all weekend and was exhausted. Then I found out one of my best friends is pregnant and I was a bit distracted to say the least. Anyways, hope everyone is having a good weekend and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect no matter how cool that would be.**

**Beca's POV**

"Want to go now," I asked her gently? Chloe leaned her head against my shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a huge grin.

I grabbed her hand and led her to my truck. "Here you go," I said as I opened the door and kissed her cheek.

She texted Aubrey and Stacie to tell them she was leaving with me. We got to my house and I got out quickly and ran to open her door yet again.

"I am capable of opening my own door Beca," she assured me with a grin. "I know, I just like doing things for you," I told her honestly. She beamed and then pushed me against the door, so she could kiss me.

I'm fairly certain my badass rep has gone down the drain now unfortunately. Although if I'm going to be honest, for Chloe is it totally okay.

I felt her slip her tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from me. She pulled back a little bit and had a small smile on her face. "Can we go inside, I don't feel like giving your neighbors a show," she stated and I had to agree with her.

We went inside and up to my room. She looked around and then promptly sat at my desk and looked up at me. "So have you finished any mixes that I could listen to," she asked hopefully.

I smirked and went over to the desk and leaned over her to open up a file that I had named _Chloe_. "Here listen to this, while I go get us something to eat from downstairs," I told her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead as I stood up and headed down to the kitchen.

I saw a note tapped to the fridge that was from my mom, saying that she was out with some friends and wouldn't be home until late tonight.

I made some rice because it was quick and anything harder I would ruin. Then I ran back upstairs with it and went into my room. Chloe was staring at the computer screen with a big smile.

"So I take it that you liked it?"

She spun around and looked at me. She stood up and jumped at me. She knocked me onto my bed and kissed me eagerly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grinded her hips into me. "C-Chloe, what are you doing," I asked?

"It was amazing Beca, I love Titanium, how did you know that," she yelped! "I may have gotten Stacie to take your I-pod and give it to me," I replied as she sat up, while still in my lap. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Beca, you have no idea how much that meant to me."

I smiled and slid my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "You knocked the food I made over," I mumbled. "Oh… I'm sorry about that," she said as she looked over at the rice, now on the floor.

"Why don't we just order some food instead," she suggested. I nodded and she tilted my head up to kiss me. "Or we could skip food altogether," she said in between kisses. I instantly motioned for her to stand up and I got to my feet as well.

"Let's go order the food now," I said quickly. She looked confused. "Is your mom here," she asked me curiously.

"No, she's out with some friends, why," I asked? "No reason," she said as she walked closer and leaned in to kiss me again. I stepped back and she sighed in frustration.

"Why do you keep moving away from me," she asked loudly!

"I… uh… um… well…"

"Well Beca, did I do something to upset you," she asked me?

I walked back over to her and put my hands on her waist. "You didn't upset me at all okay," I said gently.

"Good," she said and started lifting up her shirt. "Chloe, no," I said and grabbed her hands.

"WHY WON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME," she yelled! My jaw dropped after she stopped yelling.

I looked around and then stepped back. "Tell me, you slept with Stacie and what did I do that made it so you won't sleep with me," she said.

Chloe sat down and covered her face with her hands. "Chloe, I don't want to screw this up, I want to take you on a date, I want to be your girlfriend, I don't want to sleep with you the same day you found out I fucked one of your best friends," I yelled in annoyance!

Her eyes widened and she looked very surprised. "Chloe, I have dreamt about getting a shot with you and now that I have one, there is no way in hell I want to mess this up, so if that means waiting, then I want to wait," I said as I sat down next to her.

She hugged me tightly. I smiled when I realized she can't be angry at me. "So does that mean today didn't count as a date," she asked hopefully.

"When we go on a date, you won't question whether it is actually a date," I assured her as I stood up.

"Why don't we go get that food?"

We left the house and headed to the McDonalds that is literally ten minutes from my house.

She laced her fingers in with mine as we walked. "I'm sorry that I tried to jump you a bunch of times today," she said with a grin. I laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

We went inside and Chloe froze. A girl that looks like a twenty something version of Chloe was sitting at a booth with a girl. And they were extremely close.

"Chlo, who is that," I asked her curiously. "That would be my older sister Jamie," she replied quietly.

I nodded and led Chloe up to the counter. "Are you alright, do you want to leave and go eat somewhere else," I asked her softly. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"I want to stay here with you," she said lightly. I smiled and went to pull my arm away from her waist, when she grabbed it. She leaned in and let her face hover barely an inch from mine.

"I want you to keep your arm around me so that everyone here knows I'm with you," she told me seriously.

"I can do that," I said and smiled.

**Chloe's POV**

Beca ordered us our food and grabbed the tray when our stuff was ready. Then she carried the food over to a table. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Chloe, what are you doing," someone said from behind us.

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but I still wanted to post it anyways. Hope you guys like it at least. Once again, thank you to anyone who has reviewed or followed this story.**

**I still don't own Pitch Perfect sadly**

**Chloe's POV continued**

Oh god no!

"Chloe, what are you doing" Jamie asked? Why did she have to come over?

Beca looked at me curiously. Jamie looked at her expectantly. "Um, hi," she said quietly.

"This is Beca, my girlfriend," I managed to say. Beca looked at me in surprise. "Girlfriend is she why you broke up with Tom," she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yes," I said as I looked at Beca.

"Well hello Beca, I'm Jamie, Chloe's older sister," Jamie said lightly as she held out her hand to Beca.

"Nice to meet you," Beca said to her. I looked at the floor and wished it would open up and swallow Jamie. Obviously that isn't going to happen today.

"Well, it was nice to see you, but you can leave now," I told Jamie quickly. Jamie looked at me with a sly grin. "But I want to get to know your lovely girlfriend here," she said with a smirk.

Beca looked at me and then reached over to take my hand in hers. "Ask away, but the most important thing you need to know is that your sister is extremely important to me," Beca told her.

Jamie looked at me and smirked again. "What do mom and dad think about this new development," she asked me?

"They don't know yet," I said quietly. "Really, imagine how they will feel about this," she said.

"You won't say anything," I said. "Why wouldn't I, they think that you are so perfect, this could bring you down a few pegs," she said coolly.

"Are you just jealous of your sister, I mean she is literally the definition of perfect if you ask me," Beca said. I beamed at her and instantly felt ten times better than I had a few minutes ago.

**Beca's POV**

I don't like Chloe's sister, she seems rude.

"Well, I'm done eating, are you ready to go," I asked Chloe?

"Yeah, I'm just going to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she said and walked away quickly.

"So, why would someone like you be with someone like my sister," Jamie asked me.

"Probably because we like each other," I replied.

"Are you sure, I mean if you wanted a redhead, I could always help you out," she said with a wink.

"Not interested in any way," I told her. "Are you sure, you wouldn't regret it," she said with a grin. "I would regret it because the only person I like is your sister," I told her loudly!

Just then Chloe came back and she had a big smile on her face. "You look happy," I said lightly. "I heard what you said," she told me as I stood up. Jamie looked annoyed.

"See you at home sis," Chloe said as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant. "I don't really like your sister honestly," I said quickly. "Me neither and I live with her," she told me.

"Tom really liked her, I'm pretty sure she was messing around with him behind my back honestly," she stated. My jaw dropped and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

We spent the rest of the night talking and just hanging out. She stayed the night at my house.

When I woke up the next morning she was practically laying on top of me. "Good morning," Chloe said lightly as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Are you comfy," I asked with a smile? "Very much so," she said softly. "Can I get up or do I have to stay here all day," I asked.

She sighed and got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay with everything that happened last night with your sister," I said as I moved to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, even if she tells my parents; I don't really care because they aren't exactly the most loving people in the world."

I leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry Chloe," I said gently. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm over it," she said with a shrug. I smiled and stood up.

"Come on I need to get some coffee before I can function in the morning," I told her as I led the way downstairs.

"Hey Beca," Jesse said cheerfully as we got down the stairs.

"Jesse, what are you doing here," I asked in surprise?

"We were supposed to hangout today," he said as he looked at Chloe. "What is she doing here," he asked me?

"She spent the night, why does it matter," I asked him. Chloe smiled at him lightly.

She looked around and I led her to the kitchen table, where I made us both a mug of coffee. Jesse followed us and sat across from me.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," he observed. "Well you tend to do that when you date," Chloe said without thinking.

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING!"

Oh crap.

"You didn't tell him, I told Bree and Stacie like right away," she told me. "Surprise," I said feebly.

Jesse looked at me in shock. "Are you mad," I asked. "Not mad, more like hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you were dating Chloe," he said.

"I'm sorry Jess, I just didn't know how to tell you," I replied quietly.

"I can go, so you two can talk if you want," Chloe offered. "NO, uh… I mean I don't want you to leave yet," I mumbled.

She beamed and threw her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and Jesse winked at me jokingly. And with that I knew he wasn't upset anymore.

"So, did you two have a good night then," he asked. "Get your mind out of the gutter," I warned him.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "So, do you like Aubrey," Chloe asked him bluntly?

His eyes widened and he looked around nervously. I laughed loudly and went to the sink to rinse out my mug.

"Maybe, why," he said quickly. "Well I am her best friend, so I have the obligation to tell you that if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you worse," she warned him seriously.

I grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll warn of that as well, don't hurt Beca or I will get someone to hurt you as well," he told her.

"No you won't, because I won't let you," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy**

**I still don't own Pitch Perfect sadly**

**Chloe's POV**

Awe Beca I so sweet, I love her! Obviously I'm not going to actually tell her that yet.

"Okay, well lovebirds, I'm going to go home, see you later," Jesse said as he turned and headed out the door.

Beca let go of my waist and sat at the table. "So what do you want to do today," she asked?

"I have to go home and change and have a shower, and I also promised to help my mom clean the house some," I told her. "So what I'm hearing is I need to figure out a way to convince you to spend the day."

I laughed as I walked over and plopped down on her lap. "You can always try and see what happens," I said with a cheeky grin.

She tilted her head up and kissed me longingly, her tongue slid into my eager mouth and I moaned at the feeling of it. Her hands slid up, underneath my shirt and ran up and down my back.

I pushed myself closer to her and she smiled into the kiss. "Is it working yet, "she said as she pulled back like less than an inch?

"Maybe a little bit," I said as I captured her lips again in a heated kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me eagerly. She lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. "Beca," I moaned as she moved to suck and kiss my neck.

"Oh, Beca dea... OH MY GOD!"

"MOM," Beca yelled as she dropped me onto the floor!

"OW!"

"Shit, sorry Chloe," Beca said as she bent over to help me up. "Beca what are you two doing," her mom said as she kept her hand over her eyes.

"It's okay to look now mom, I just dropped Chloe on the floor but no big deal," she said.

Her mom removed her hands from her eyes and looked at us both warily. "Yeah, Becs, I think it is time for me to go home," I told her quietly.

She frowned and looked at the floor. "Chloe, you can stay, I just really didn't expect to see that," her mom said as she came closer and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her, glad that she wasn't mad at me. "I really should get going, Beca just really didn't want me to go," I said and winked at Beca while grinning wickedly.

"Can I drive you home," she asked me hopefully.

I nodded and went to her truck while she spoke to her mom quickly. I sat down and looked around and smiled at the large amount of CDs she has in the back of the cab of her truck.

Just as she came back out and jumped into the truck. "You know, for someone so short, I am shocked you don't struggle more to get into this truck of yours," I stated with a grin.

"Haha, more jokes about my height, do you ever get bored of those," she said softly.

"Nope there so much fun," I said as I leaned over and kissed her gently. She drove to my house and when we got there she sighed. "So no chance of me convincing you to stay with me," she said hopefully.

"Sorry Beca," I said as I kissed her quickly and jumped out of the truck and headed into my house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home," I yelled out! "Hey sis," Jamie said as she came down the stairs.

"Hi," I said quietly. She smiled at me as she followed me into the kitchen. "What do you want," I asked as I grabbed a glass of milk.

She sat down on the counter. "How is your girlfriend today," she said curiously? She smirked at the look I know must have come across my face.

"None of your concern," I said softly. She rolled her eyes and followed me up the stairs and to my room. "Go away," I said coldly.

She sat down on my bed and looked around. "Do you think mom and dad will want to have a big family dinner," she asked.

I glared at her and sat down next to her on my bed.

"Why does it matter if they decide to do that or not," I said coldly. "Well they might like to know about the new things developing in your life, such as your very attractive, new _girlfriend_," she said with a grin.

"Shut up, it is my decision to tell them about Beca," I told her angrily. I'm starting to wish I had stayed with Beca for the day instead of coming home.

"I just want to help, I imagine Beca won't like being kept in the closet with you for a long time," Jamie stated.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "If you don't want to leave my room, I'll just leave myself."

I went downstairs and looked around the house for my mom. Just after I figured they were out she sent me a text saying that she would be home in an hour.

I sighed and went back up to my room where Jamie was just leaving. "Get mad all you want Chloe, but she won't appreciate being hidden, no lesbian that has already dealt with coming out wants to go back in," she told me.

"Why do you care so much," I asked her loudly!

"She's hot, maybe when she gets tired of you and dumps you, I can comfort her and she could somehow wind up in my bed for a while, from what I've heard she is good in bed and from the look you are giving me I feel you have yet to figure this out," she smirked.

"Beca won't ever hook up with you, she has the Beale that is not a whore," I said angrily. Jamie glared at me.

"You just watch Chloe, she'll grow tired of little miss perfect," she told me with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally got some ideas about where I want to go with this story again, so I will probably be back to updating every day or two. **

**Don't own Pitch Perfect**

**Beca's POV**

"I'm sorry about earlier mom," I told her as I helped her make dinner. She smiled at me as she cut some vegetables.

"Beca, I understand that you are a teenager, you're going to do stuff like that and I'm glad that you are with Chloe who is a very nice girl. However, I don't want you to do anything down here especially where we eat okay," she said as she stopped cutting to look at me.

"That's fair, thank you for not making this weirder than it needs to be," I said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry I will bring this back to haunt you when I think I'll need to," she said with a huge grin. I groaned but she knew I wasn't actually mad. The rest of the day I spent with my mom and we even watched TV.

The next day I headed to school hoping to see Chloe before class started. Once I got to the school I saw a redhead walk by my truck and I grinned as I jumped out and followed her.

"Hey stranger," I said as I put a hand on her hip. "Hi there sexy," said Jamie as she turned around. "Jesus, "I yelped as I stepped away from her quickly. She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here," I asked in shock. "I got a ride with Chloe, I needed to pick up a copy of my transcript," she said as she stepped closer to me. I took a step back from her.

"Well can you tell me where your sister is then," I said as I looked around her. She shrugged as she looked at me.

"Okay then, see you," I said as I walked away. "Wait, wait, I wanted to ask you something," she said as she caught my hand.

I pulled it away from her. "What, make it quick please I want to go find your sister," I said. Anytime she was around I couldn't help but think Chloe's family isn't that great to her. But her sister irritates me more than is normal.

"Aren't you going to get tired of hiding in order to be with my sister," she said. "I really care about your sister, Chloe is the most important thing in my life and I will do whatever I have to in order to be with," I told her firmly.

Jamie didn't look at all pleased with what I told her. "Now if you excuse me I am going to find Chloe," I said as I turned around.

I headed into the school and couldn't find Chloe. But I did run into Stacie.

"Hey Beca, what's up," she asked cheerfully? "Have you seen Chloe yet today, I wanted to see her before class started," I told her.

"Sorry I haven't," she said just as Aubrey walked by and waved at Stacie whose eyes instantly went to her body.

"What are you doing," I asked her?

"Nothing, just looking around," she lied quickly. "You just totally checked Aubrey out," I said with a smirk. "Well it's no secret that I like both girls and guys, I've always thought that Bree was attractive and more so lately," she admitted as we headed to first period.

I nodded and smirked even more. "Stop smirking at me Mitchell," she said as we walked into the classroom. Chloe was already at her seat and was watching the door as we came in.

I headed straight for her and sat next to her. "I ran into your sister a bit ago when I was looking for you," I said quickly.

"Yeah she got a ride here earlier with me," she said as she watched Stacie sit down next to Aubrey. I reached out to hold her hand in mine. She smiled and then for some reason she frowned.

"I wanted to see you before class started," I said softly. She smiled and looked at my lips before licking hers.

Fuck Chloe is attractive.

I groaned and she smirked at me. I really wanted to kiss her, so badly.

Later that day at lunch time I walked into the cafeteria with Jesse and saw Chloe was standing on her own looking around. "Hey Chlo, what are you doing on your own," I asked as we approached her.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug after greeting Jesse.

"Can we go somewhere else, just the two of us please," she asked me hopefully. "Sure, Jesse I'll see you later okay," I said without looking away from Chloe.

"Sure, I'll go sit with Aubrey," he said as he walked away. "Come on, I want to drive for once," she said as she dragged me away from the quad.

I smiled at her and got into her car. She leaned over and kissed me eagerly.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and tried to crawl over the center console of her car.

"Chloe what are you doing, not that I'm complaining," I said as she moved to kiss my neck.

"Catching up on the kisses I missed from yesterday," she said as she pulled away a bit. I laughed and sat up some.

"So where are we going to be going?"

She shook her head as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot. I sighed and she reached out for my hand and then pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Chloe what the hell," I said?

**Chloe's POV**

I stopped in the parking lot and looked over at Beca. When she walked into class earlier today with Stacie I got jealous again.

Seriously I think that I have a problem.

"Seriously Chloe why are we in an abandoned parking lot, is this where you're going to kill me," she asked with a small smile.

I leaned over to kiss her. She put her hands on my shoulders to hold me in place and she kissed me back.

"You know if you do want to kill me, this is a hell of a way to go," she told me breathlessly.

"No I made us lunch at home today and brought it with me, come with me for a second," I said as I hopped out of the car and went to the back and opened it up.

She followed and smiled when she saw what I had done.

Since my car was a hatch back there was room in the back to sit, so I brought some blankets and pillows so we could sit in the back and have a nice lunch not too far from the school so we could be back in time for class.

"It's kind of like a mini date," I said as she pulled me down for a kiss. I slid my tongue in her mouth and she moaned as she kissed me harder. I pushed her into the back of my car.

"Can we eat, I mean I want to keep going, really I do, but I also am hungry and if we keep going there is no way I will be able to go back to school and share you with everyone else," she told me.

I whimpered at the thought but shrugged and sat down with her as I pulled out the food I made for us.

"Thanks Chloe this is really nice, but I want to take you out on an actual date this weekend," she said as she looked at the pillows.

"Really!" I squealed excitedly at the thought of a real date with Beca.

"Yeah… so do you want to," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I yelled and jumped onto her lap to hug her happily. She wrapped her arms around me.

I can't wait to go out with her!


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's anothe chapter, hope you enjoy and thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story so far. I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far. At first I was a little worried nobody would really like this story and I was pleasantly surprised that you guys liked it.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**Chloe's POV**

Later that week I was sitting in third period with Stacie and was day dreaming about my date this weekend with Beca. She wouldn't tell me what she was planning saying that it would be a surprise.

"Chloe, psst, Chloe," Stacie kept whispering my name.

"What, "I asked as I shook my head to focus on what Stacie was saying to me. "Does Aubrey like Jesse," she asked me curiously. I shrugged because honestly I had no sweet clue if she did.

"I know that he likes her according to Beca," I said calmly. She looked annoyed but nodded her head anyways.

I wonder why Stacie cares if Jesse likes Aubrey, probably wants to look out for her like me.

Once the bell rang I headed to the cafeteria with Stacie to meet our gang of friends that had drastically grown since the start of the year. It now included Jesse, Beca, Aubrey, Stacie, and me. Sometimes guys from the football team come over to talk to Stacie but they mostly leave me alone because as soon as they try to bother me Beca gives them this look and they seem to not really want to deal with her unless Tom is around.

"Hey Beca," I said happily as I sat down next to her on the bench. She smiled at me as she talked to Jesse. Stacie sat down next to Aubrey and instantly started talking to her about hanging out this weekend.

I really wanted to lay my head on Beca's shoulder or hug her or something but I know as soon as I do that Beca would have an even bigger target on her head than she already does.

Beca looked over at me after Jesse stopped talking and she reached under the table for my hand. I beamed at her and really wanted to kiss her. Jesse smirked knowingly at us both.

Just then Aubrey scowled as two people approached our table. "Hey Chloe can we talk," Tom asked as he walked over with my sister?

Beca glared at him and Jamie who smiled at Beca. "Why would Chloe want to talk to you, you both treat her like crap," Aubrey said coldly.

Beca grinned at her. "Actually I want to talk to Beca," Jamie said and I felt that irrational jealously spike in me. "Anything you two have to say, you can say it here," I said coolly.

I felt Beca squeeze my hand underneath the table. "I want to get back together, we were the best couple in the school and you know it Chlo," Tom said as he smiled what he must have thought was a charming smile.

"She won't be getting back together with you ever," Beca told him. "But out Mitchell," he said as he looked at Jamie. Who was just standing there looking at Beca with a smile.

**Beca's POV**

Why won't she look at anyone else it's making me uncomfortable. Jamie leaned over the table as if to look at something and whispered in my ear. "Why don't you and I go for a walk?"

"I'm good right here thanks," I said as I felt Chloe's hand shaking in mine. "Come for a walk with me or I may just let it slip to Tom right here that you are why Chloe won't get back together with him," she said quietly as she stared at me.

I looked at Chloe and noticed that she had heard what her sister said to me. "Chloe, what do you think," I whispered softly.

"You can go with her if you want," she said softly, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me to go with her at all. "I'll be right back," I whispered into her ear. I leaned really close to her and brushed my lips against her ear and she shivered but I saw her smile.

I got up and walked away with Jamie, who had a smirk on her face. Once we got out to the school parking lot we stopped.

"Okay, what do you want," I asked coldly. "I want you to break up with my sister so she can get back together with Tom," she said. "What the hell, why would you want your sister to be with someone that fucking hits her," I spat angrily.

"I don't want him to hurt Chloe, however I do want something that Chloe has and I figure if she gets back together with him, he might treat her a little better now that he knows she would leave him," Jamie stated. "You are fucking crazy, I won't break up with Chloe," I told her coldly.

She smirked at me. "I look a lot like her you know and I wouldn't be afraid to hold your hand in public where everyone could see," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah no, not going to happen, I only like one red head and she has blue eyes and oh is actually a good person, unlike you and the rest of your family," I told her.

"I'm not a bad person Beca, I do love my sister a lot she's family and I hate seeing her sad, which she will be whenever she decides to tell our parents, they already gave up on me but her they hope she will be the perfect daughter," she said.

I shook my head and turned around to walk back into the school and to the quad where I left Chloe and the others.

Once I came back Chloe looked at me and I sat down next to her with a small smile. "You okay," she asked me. I nodded and took her hand in mine again.

After school I waited by my truck for Chloe who said she was going to come over today after classes.

"Hey, waiting on someone special," called a familiar voice from behind me. "Yeah a really hot red head with very pretty eyes, oh and she's my girlfriend too," I said as Chloe approached me with a huge smile.

"Hi," she said as I reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Ready to go," I asked her quietly?

She nodded and we headed to my house. She took hold of one of my hands and was rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"So… what did my sister want to talk to you about," she asked curiously.

"She wants me to break up with you and for you to get back together with Tom, but obviously I told her no," I assured her. She smiled and nodded as she laid her head back and watched me drive.

I kissed the back of her hand and she smiled at me.

"I really don't like my sister," she said quietly.

I didn't want her to be sad. "Are you looking forward to this weekend," I asked her with a smile.

"Will you tell me where we are going," she asked excitedly! "Nice try Chlo," I said as I pulled into my driveway.

She leaned over and kissed me eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I will reward you if you tell me."

"You'll just have to wait and see Chlo," I said as I kissed her again quickly.

I hope she likes my idea for our date.

**Next chapter will be the date!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's another chapter and thank you to anyone who reviewed I really do appreciate it. Also I would like to say that I don't know how the whole Beta thing works for me, but if anyone wants to help me out with this story I would like that because i know I am not the greatest writer in the world and I'm trying to get better and any help is appreciated**

**Chloe's POV**

I paced back and forth in my room as I tried to figure out what to wear on my date with Beca. I sighed as I fell onto my bed. Normally I would have asked Jamie who was just down the hall from me, but I won't do that because she wants me to break up with Beca.

Finally I gave up and dialed Stacie's number.

"Hey Chloe," Stacie said as she answered her phone. "I need your help, my date with Beca is in two hours and I have no idea what I should wear," I said worriedly as I chewed on my bottom lip worriedly. I heard her laugh. "What's so funny," I said in annoyance.

"Nothing except that you could probably show up in a paper bag and Beca would still be thrilled to get to take you out on a date," she told me. "There is no way I will dress like that," I snapped.

"Okay relax, just wear something comfy, that looks nice, she told me where she was taking you and you will want to be comfortable," she assured me. Not long after I hung up before I could convince her to tell me where Beca was taking me.

Just as I was finishing my hair up, I heard a knock at the door. I heard someone run to answer it and then realized I forgot that Jamie was at home.

Crap.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs just in time to see Jamie open the door and Beca stood there holding flowers. "Hey there stranger," Jamie said to her.

"Is Chloe ready, I'm here to pick her up," Beca said coolly. "I think she's still getting ready, but I can keep you company until she comes down," she said with a wink.

"Not necessary," I said as I ran down and went over to hug Beca. She grinned at me as she held out the flowers. "There for you… obviously, but I thought it would be nice to get some for you," she told me softly. I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you Beca," I said as I put them into a vase next to the door.

"Okay bye sis, don't wait up," I said and grabbed Beca's hand as we went to her truck. I heard Jamie mumble something as I walked past her.

"So, where are we going," I asked, hoping that she would crack and tell me. "You'll know in about twenty minutes," she told me as she kissed the back of my hand. I sighed and watched her as she drove.

About a half an hour later we pulled up to a carnival! I had always wanted to go to one, but neither of my parents thought it was a good thing to take their children too. When I was little I used to dream about going somewhere that had roller coasters and so much cotton candy that I would get sick.

"Oh my god Beca, how did you know I always wanted to come to a carnival," I squealed as I threw my arms around her once we were out of the truck. She grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Aubrey told me you had always wanted to go to one and I thought it would be a good idea for a date," she mumbled as I grabbed her hand and led her towards the entrance. "Beca, I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you," I said as I kissed her mouth eagerly.

**Beca's POV**

Wow she really likes this idea I thought as she kissed me eagerly. "Come on, what do you want to ride first," I asked her curiously as she led the way in. "A roller coaster," she said happily as she looked at the one going around and around above us.

"Okay, let's go then," I said and led her to the small lineup. "Are you sure you're tall enough to be let on," she asked me as she grinned. "Really, a short joke already," I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

She beamed and she kissed me again. "Come on we're next," she said as she led the way to one of the carts. We sat down and I couldn't help but smile at how she was so excited over this. I leaned over and kissed her gently.

I am in love with her. I don't doubt it at all now.

After the roller coaster we went to the bumper cars, where Chloe spent the majority of the time hitting me and nobody else. Then we went to a stand that sold cotton candy. Where Chloe got the biggest stick of cotton candy I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Here, eat some," she said and handed me some of the cotton candy. I ate a bit, but for the most part I was watching Chloe enjoy herself by eating so much food.

"So is this somewhat like what you expected," I asked her nervously. "It's better than what I expected honestly," she told me as she stopped walking and turned to face me.

I leaned in and kissed her eagerly. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her waist as we kept walking around. I saw a few booths and saw one with huge stuffed animals.

"I'm going to win you a stuffed animal, which one do you want," I asked her with a smile. Chloe's face lit up with a huge smile on it.

"Really, anyone I want," she asked with a glint in her eyes. I nodded seriously. "I want the one with the headphones on it," she said as she pointed to a stuffed monkey that did indeed have headphones on it.

"Okay," I said and went over to the counter and was given three balls to knock over all three bottles on the counter. The guy explained the rules to me and then I started throwing.

I didn't get any down, so I bought more of the balls to throw at the bottles. It was then that I noticed the guy at the counter was leaning over and trying to engage Chloe in a conversation. She didn't seem to be paying any attention as she was watching me try to throw the balls.

I glared at him as I threw one of the balls. "You did it Becs," she cheered! I looked over and to my shock saw that I had indeed knocked them all over.

I told him that I wanted the monkey and when he gave it to me I handed it over to Chloe who was grinning so big, I thought she was going to freeze her face that way. She leaned over and kissed me hard.

"Best date ever," she mumbled against my lips and I couldn't help but grin.

**The date will continue in the next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another chapter for this story. And btw you guys are the best ever! Less than a month and this story has almost 100 followers and over 30 reviews! I can't believe it, so this chapter is for anyone who has reviewed or followed this story. Thank you all so very much.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect sadly**

Beca continued to kiss me as we stood near the booth where she won me the stuffed monkey. I really want to go back to her house and fuck her. Plain and simple I want her more than air or food or water. But to my annoyance she pulled away from me.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel before we go," she asked as she laced her fingers with mine.

I nodded and followed her in a daze as we approached the lineup for the ride. She smiled shyly at me and it made my heart flutter that Miss badass DJ gets shy around me!

"So, have you ever taken another girl on a date like this before," I asked her, trying to sound like I didn't really care. She smirked at me. "Are you jealous Chloe?"

I shook my head, even though I knew I was lying. I really can't stomach the thought that she has been with other girls, especially Stacie. She wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my neck softly. I shivered and stared at her longingly as the line moved up some.

Finally after about ten minutes we got onto the Ferris wheel. I instantly snuggled up into Beca's arms. "So, are we going to your place after the date," I asked as I laid a kiss onto her exposed collar bone. She looked away and I groaned in annoyance.

I noticed Beca tense as the Ferris wheel got higher and higher. "Becs, are you afraid of heights?"

"A little bit," she mumbled into my hair. I smiled and grabbed her chin so she was forced to look me in the eye. I then kissed her eagerly. She wrapped her arms even tighter around me and I felt her tongue slip into my mouth eagerly. I moaned and pulled her closer desperately.

Just as we heard someone clearing their throat and to my surprise the ride was over and the guy working at the Ferris wheel was trying to get our attention.

"Sorry," Beca said as she pulled me off the ride. "That wasn't so bad was it," I grinned as I poked her in the side. "No it wasn't, but that was probably due to you being there," she said as we headed for the parking lot. I felt butterflies in my stomach as she opened the door to her truck and helped me up into it.

She got in after me and drove us away from the carnival. "So did I do good?" She looked at me expectantly as she asked.

"Best date I have ever been on, I had so much fun."

She looked pleased with herself as she turned onto my street.

Wait, what?

She stopped the truck once she was in the driveway. She then got out and came around to the other side and opened the door for me as well. "Thanks, but why are we here," I asked her as I got out of the truck. "I'm walking you to your door," she stated and then it hit me.

She was leaving when she walked me to the door. I wasn't going to get to spend the night with her today.

"I want to spend the night with you though," I said softly. She smiled and pulled me close to her. I felt her kiss the top of my head.

"I told you I wanted to do this right and not rush anything. So this is the end of our date and I am walking you to your door and then I am going to go home," she explained. As disappointed as I am about not getting to spend the night with her, I think it is so adorable how she wants this to be a real first date with no sleeping together.

"Okay," I said as we stopped walking when we got to my door. "I'll see you on Monday for school okay," she said as she squeezed my hand. I nodded and then pulled her in for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and she grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against her. She kissed me passionately and I pressed myself closer to her. Then next thing I know she is pushing me away from her.

"See you later Chloe," she said as she kissed the back of my hand and then turned to walk to her truck.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

**Beca's POV**

I got into my truck and laid my head against the headrest. It took every ounce of my self-control to actually walk away from Chloe and not bring her to my house and have sex with her in every room I could.

I groaned as I felt myself get wet at the thought of getting to be with her that way. I'd be the only one who got to be with her. That thought alone makes me want to turn around and drag her from her house and back to mine.

I shook myself from my thoughts and drove home. Once I got there I went inside and up to my room.

I sat down and smiled as I looked around the room. At least I was successful in making this a good date. She seemed to really enjoy herself which was the whole point.

That Monday I went to school feeling really happy. I met up with Jesse as I parked my truck next to his little car. "How was the date Beca," he asked excitedly. I smirked at him.

"A lady never tells."

I noticed Stacie and Aubrey walk by and Stacie was watching Aubrey with longing.

He laughed at me and shook his head. "You really like her don't you," he stated obviously. "No duh." I rolled my eyes as we walked into first period. Chloe was in her seat and was watching the door.

"Hey." I grinned at her as I sat down next to her. "I thought about you all weekend… particularly after our date I was in my room and so very lonely while listening to Titanium," she said in a husky voice.

I froze and stared at her in shock. Chloe once told me that Titanium by David Guetta was her lady jam. "Y-you thought of m-me," I whispered and she nodded while winking at me.

Just then the teacher came in and class started. Damn, Chloe made sure that I would not be paying any attention what so ever in class today that's for sure.

Once the bell rang I headed out the door until I felt her touch my shoulder. "Beca, can I come over after school?"

"Sure if you want to," I said as I continued to walk to my locker. "Hey guys how was the date?" Stacie approached us and looked between the two of us eagerly. "Best date of my entire life." Chloe said while never taking her eyes off of me.

I really want to just skip the rest of the day and take Chloe to home. This is going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow 100 followers! You guys are awesome and seeing that made me so happy. So thank you very much. So this chapter is rated M. Hope you enjoy it and if anyone doesn't want to read this because of it being rated M you can always PM me and I can tell you what has happened. Read and Review.**

Beca seemed really out of it when we were going to lunch. Actually she seemed really out of it since I told her about how I thought of her on the weekend. She sat down next to me, while I was thinking of ways I could get her alone later today.

"Hey Becs, can I come over after school and hang out at your place for a while," I asked her while I reached out and laid my hand on her thigh. She gulped and looked up at me.

"Y-yeah sure, that sounds fun." She looked at me and I smirked just as Jesse, Aubrey, and Stacie came over to the table in the quad. I noticed that Jesse had Aubrey's book bag and Stacie had her lunch tray and was whispering in her ear. Beca looked at me and grinned knowingly.

"Wow Bree, you've got some really eager helpers," I stated softly. She laughed and Stacie grinned. "I can help Bree with any problem she has," Stacie said as she looked over at Jesse. Who did not look at all impressed with Stacie's comment.

After school that day Beca and I went to her house and I followed her up to her bedroom. She took my bag and set it on her desk for me.

I turned around to face her and to my surprise she pulled me close and into a kiss. I felt butterflies erupt inside of my stomach as I wrapped my arms around her neck and she lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist.

She carried me to her bed and laid me down on it. I know my eyes had to be very dark with lust because believe me, I was soaked! "Come here Becs," I said in a low voice as she grinned at me.

She crawled up the bed and hovered over top of me. "I have wanted to be alone with you all day," she murmured as she pressed her lips against my neck.

I whimpered and slid my hands up under her shirt and cupped her breasts over her bra. She groaned and ripped my shirt off of my head. "Someone's eager."

"God yes Chloe, more than anything I want you," she said softly as she kissed my lips eagerly. I felt myself grind against her leg and I whimpered.

**Beca's POV**

God I want Chloe so badly it's driving me crazy. I kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around my waist as she grinded against me. "Fuck Beca, get rid of your shirt NOW!" I grinned and pulled my shirt off quickly. I felt her move to suck and bite my neck eagerly.

I groaned and felt her buck her hips against mine. I smirked when I saw that her bra clasp was on the front of her bra and pulled it off quickly. "God Chlo, you are beautiful." She actually blushed and kissed me again. I ran my hand over her abs and up to cup one of her breasts. She gasped at the feeling.

"More," she moaned as I bent over to suck one of her nipples into my mouth.

"FUCK!" Chloe gasped loudly. I cupped her other breast in my hand and rolled her nipple between my fingers. She squirmed beneath me and it made me grin as I pulled back from her.

She looked at me longingly. I reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and then pulled them off her eagerly. In the back of my mind I knew I wanted to go slow but I also knew Chloe would actually kill me if I stopped now and I don't think I could stop myself now.

I saw her underwear was soaked and it made me moan. "Chloe you're so wet," I moaned as I cupped her over her black thong. She gasped and bucked her hips up into my hand.

"Fuck me Beca please, I need you now," she gasped as she pulled my pants off of me and pulled me into a kiss and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I slid her thong off her and dropped it somewhere behind me.

"If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop okay Chlo," I said softly as I cupped her cheek. Her eyes softened and she nodded as she smiled up at me.

I leaned in and kissed her again as my hand slid down and felt the vast amount of wetness down there. Holy shit!

I circled her clit with my index finger and she moaned into my mouth. "God yes!" Chloe moaned into my shoulder as she moved to press her face against me.

I slowly slid one finger into her tight opening and moaned at how tight she was. I felt her stiffen and whimper a little bit. "I can stop if you want baby," I said worriedly. "No, keep going."

Slowly I slid my finger out and then pushed it back in. "Chlo, I'm going to use two fingers okay," I murmured. She nodded, unable to actually say anything. I slid two fingers in and I felt myself get even more turned on if possible. I waited until Chloe stopped being so tense and slid them in and out. She moaned and rocked her hips back and forth.

I started to thrust in and out faster and harder. I could tell she was close based on how she felt and the noises she was making. "Let go Chloe, cum for me," I whispered in her ear and she gasped as I felt her cum on my hand. She gripped my back as her orgasm racked her body. I felt her nails dig into my back and I kissed her gently.

Slowly she let go of my back and I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and while keeping eye contact with her licked my fingers clean.

She smiled as I pulled the blankets on my bed back and then covered us both up. "You okay?" I brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her in concern. "I fucking love you Beca Mitchell," she said as she pulled me into a kiss. She just said she loved me.

"I love you too Chloe, so much," I said as I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I laid a kiss on her forehead. "Beca, I wanna return the favor," she told me. "No, this was all about you Chlo," I assured her as she looked up at me.

She beamed at me. "Thank you for being my first and making it special. There may have not been any candles or moonlight but you were here and that is all I needed to make this perfect," she told me.

"Stay the night, I'll drive you to school in the morning and you can borrow some of my clothes in the morning as well," I asked hopefully?

"I would love that more than anything, especially since I want the whole school to know I'm yours," she told me. "Wait really, you want to come out as a couple tomorrow at school," I said in shock. She nodded happily.

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled as I soon heard her breathing even out and I knew she had fallen asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, it has been a while since I posted anything for this story, sorry about that. I've been pretty busy, I just turned nineteen and in Canada when you're nineteen you are legal to drink so needless to say i wasn't in the best of shape for writing. Please read and review it makes it much more worthwhile to put up new chapters when people do.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I wish I did.**

**Beca's POV**

The next morning I woke up before Chloe did and I felt the nerves in my stomach explode when I realized that today she wanted to tell everyone at school about us. Including Tom. I don't regret any second of my time with her but I won't lie and say I am not scared about what he might do to me when he finds out I am the reason he lost Chloe in the first place.

"Beca, what are you doing, come back to bed," Chloe mumbled as she reached her hand out for me.

I smiled and sat next to her. "Time to get up Chlo, we have to get ready for school," I told her gently. Her eyes opened and she looked up and smiled at me. "Best night of my life," she stated. I smirked and she sat up and kissed me.

"Can I borrow something to wear today?" She looked hopeful and the idea of her wearing my clothes to school made me happy. "Sure, take anything you want," I said and kissed her cheek as I got up.

An hour later, we were both ready and went to my truck to head to school. "Are you sure you are okay with us telling everyone today?" She looked at me worriedly, like she was scared I would back out.

"As long as you're ready, than I am too," I said as I parked the truck. We got out and instantly Stacie and Aubrey were beside my truck. Stacie had a shit eating grin on her face when she saw us.

"About time," she grinned and Aubrey elbowed her in the gut. "Be nice Stacie," she warned.

Chloe was beaming at her two friends and reached over to grab my hand. "You look good in my clothes," I told her with a smile. She pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, we gotta get to class you two," Aubrey said as she pulled Chloe along next to her, leaving me and Stacie to trail behind them.

"So… how was it," she asked me with a wink. "I don't kiss and tell Stacie," I said quickly. But the blush that I know appeared on my face gave me away instantly.

The morning passed by quickly and I barely got to see Chloe. The only time I saw her after first period was briefly in the hallway and she was grumpy that I had to leave quickly to make it to my next class. By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to tell everyone about us.

I got to the quad and sat at our normal spot. "Hey there stranger," said Jamie as she walked over. "Why are you here if you don't even go to this school?" I wasn't at all impressed with her showing up.

"Relax, my mother asked me to bring Chloe some money for food since she wasn't at home last night," she told me. "She was with me, please don't be here when she shows up I don't want you to ruin her day," I warned her.

She looked surprised that I said that.

"Hey Beca… what is she doing here?" Chloe sat next to me and possessively put an arm around me. "Jeez, nice greeting, I was just dropping off some money that mother told me to bring to you since you weren't home last night," Jamie said coolly.

Chloe leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and she sighed in contentment. "Um, I'm still here," Jamie said.

"Well you can go," Jesse said as he walked over to us. She glared at him. "Whatever," she said and left.

"You two look happy," he stated as he sat down across from us.

"We are," Chloe said as she kissed me eagerly. I smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

I pulled away quickly and looked at her in alarm. Tom stood next to our table and did not look impressed.

Stacie and Aubrey stood behind him and looked worried. "Hi Tom" Chloe said quietly as I put an arm around her.

"What is going on," he spat angrily! Chloe looked a bit nervous, but didn't back down. "Are you with this-this girl," he growled angrily.

"This girl has a name, her name is Beca and she is my girlfriend," Chloe told him. He turned to look at me.

"I knew you were after my girlfriend, you denied it but here you are you little bitch," he snapped angrily.

I rolled my eyes and reached out for Chloe's hand. "You lost her because you are a bad guy, you hurt her and that is ultimately what lost her," I said coldly.

"Get up Chloe, you need to leave now, you are coming with me," he said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let her go now," I told him as I stood up. He smirked. "I'm taking her home, so her family and I can get her the help she needs, clearly if she is with you, you must have done something to her," he said.

Chloe ripped her arm out of his grip. "If Beca did something to me, then why would I sleep with her last night," she said coldly.

His eyes widened and his jaw clenched angrily. "You did what?"

**Chloe's POV**

He looks really mad.

"She is with me Tom, and you can't do anything about that," Beca told him calmly. How is she so calm, I'm about to freak out.

I think the only reason I haven't freaked out yet is because Beca is here. I can feel her arm around me as she pulls me closer to her and further from Tom.

"Stay away from Chloe, she's my girlfriend," Beca said as I leaned in and nuzzled into her neck. She wrapped her arms around me.

That's when all hell broke loose. I felt someone rip her from my arms and then Tom had her pinned to the table. One of his football buddies a guy named Bumper had a hold of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat out in alarm! Tom looked at me and then back at Beca who was trying to get out of his grip. "I am doing what is right," he snapped and tightened his grip on Beca.

"Fuck, let me go," she gasped! Jesse went over and grabbed Tom and tried to pull him off of Beca. But Tom is much stronger than Jesse.

Bumper pulled me away from them a bit, so that I wouldn't get hit if someone got thrown around a bit. "Bumper, let me go now," I said angrily. I needed to get to Beca and make Tom leave her alone.

"You are going to pay for taking her from me," Tom told Beca threateningly. "Well, honestly I would rather you beat the shit out of me than get to be with her again," she said in a hoarse voice as he had his arm on her throat.

"Please, let her go," I cried out! Beca looked at me and I saw that she was getting weaker.

"Not until she agrees to stay the fuck away from you," Tom said as he punched Beca in the ribs. She winced but refused to cry out.

"Hold on Beca," Jesse said through gritted teeth as he pulled on Tom. "Chloe…" Beca tried to say something but Tom threw her at the ground and I saw her head smash into the gravel.

"BECA!"

She wasn't moving and at this point I noticed that the teachers all showed up.

They started to pull Tom and Bumper away from us. As soon as Tom let me go I ran to Beca's side.

"Beca, wake up please," I said desperately. Aubrey and Stacie came over and bent over next to her with me. Just as a few teachers that had some first aid came over to try to help her.

"Wake up," I said tearfully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone here's another chapter and just a warning, I don't really know all that much about medical terms or anything like that so if any of what I mention is wrong in here, I'm sorry. Anyways hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect**

**Chloe's POV**

What if she doesn't wake up! I vaguely felt Aubrey or Stacie, I can't tell which it is, try to pull me away from Beca. She wasn't waking up.

"Stop, I have to stay with her," I said loudly! "Chloe, you have to move so the paramedics can get to her," Stacie said gently as she pulled me back. I whimpered as I watched the paramedics come over and carefully put Beca onto a stretcher.

"I have to go with her," I said as I saw one medic talk to Jesse and start to lead him to the ambulance that was parked near the entrance to the school. "Yeah, let her go with Beca, the rest of us will get there when we can," Jesse said to the paramedic who nodded and ushered me along.

"I'll call her mom," Jesse told me as I ran past him and nodded my head as I went. I climbed into the back of the ambulance with Beca and reached out to hold her hand. "Please wake up Beca, please," I said softly as the medic in the back with me worked on her.

"Miss, can you please tell me what happened?" He said gently, like he was scared to freak me out by talking to loudly. "My ex hurt her, he grabbed her and started to choke her and I don't even think he was aware he was doing it to her and then he threw h-her at t-t-the ground and her head… her head smashed into the ground," I started to sob loudly.

I can still hear it happen and if I close my eyes I can see Tom throwing Beca at the ground. I always knew he was an asshole, but I didn't think he was so close to being a murderer.

We got to the hospital not long after and they rushed Beca inside while I followed like a lost puppy. Not even ten minutes after waiting in the waiting room did Beca's mom, Jesse, Stacie, and Aubrey came running in. "Chloe," Beca's mom cried and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried into her shoulder! She just hugged me and I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried.

"Are you all here for Beca Mitchell?" a doctor came out and he looked at us all. "Yes, I'm her mother," Ms. Mitchell said quickly as she wiped her eyes a bit. "Since she is a minor I can only tell you about her condition," he said quickly. "They are all here for her, so tell us all what is happening," her mom said quietly.

"Okay, well Miss Mitchell suffered a concussion and also some bruising to her trachea from the pressure on her neck from being choked. As well she also has a small hairline fracture that has been stitched up," he stated. "W-will she be okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"She should be fine, she's awake now, but really groggy, so only two people can go in at a time until she is fully awake," he told us. "Thank you doctor," her mom said in relief. I sagged against Jesse in relief.

"Chloe, why don't you and Jesse go in first, I have a few questions for the doctor," her mom suggested.

Jesse nodded and we headed to the room that Beca was in. we went in and it took all of my will power not to run in and jump her. Her head had a bandage on the back that I assume covers her stitches. Her throat was bruised up a bit and she was hooked up to an IV as well.

She looked at us as we came in. "Hey," she whispered with a small smile. "Geez Beca, if I had of known you had such a hard head I wouldn't have felt so bad about fighting you when we were younger," Jesse said with a smile. I just moved to sit in the chair near her bed.

She looked over at me and her face softened. "Chloe, come here," she said and waved me closer. I stood up and walked to her side. "I'm gonna be fine Chlo okay," she said as she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Beca," I said sadly. "Jesse, can we have a minute," Beca said quietly. He nodded and walked out of the room. "I'm so sorry Becs, this is all my fault, I never should have pressured you into being out and open with me at school," I cried as I felt the tears start to fall heavily again.

**Beca's POV**

Everything in me hurts especially my head and throat. This is probably why it is so hard to talk. But I can't let Chloe, stand there and blame herself for something she had absolutely no control over whatsoever.

"Chloe, don't cry please, you didn't do anything wrong baby I swear," I said as she continued to cry harder.

"Hey, sit down please," I said and tugged on her hand a little bit. She sat down but did not stop crying at all. "Listen to me, I wanted to be out with you just as much as you wanted to be as well okay, Tom is just a jerk who realized what he lost and he took it out on me," I stated while trying to ignore the throbbing in my throat from talking so much.

She looked up at me. "I don't want you to cry anymore, you're too pretty to do that," I said and finally saw her smile a little bit. "There's that smile I was looking for," I said with a small grin.

"H-how d-do you feel?" Chloe asked as she ran her fingers over the back of my hand. "Sore, it hurts to talk," I told her honestly. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to my sore neck gently. It made me smile a bit.

"Hey there, are you two done with your lovey dovey talk," Stacie asked from the doorway? We both looked up and saw that she was smirking at the two of us from the doorway.

"We all want to see how Beca is and when Jesse came out and said you two wanted to be alone for a bit I wanted to come see what you were up too and I was a bit disappointed this is all I see," she said with a laugh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Stace, but we were just talking," Chloe told her in a shaky voice. Probably from crying so much. I squeezed her hand and wouldn't let go when she stood up.

"I'm gonna let the others know they can come see you," she told me. "Stay, Stacie can tell them," I told her. She smiled and sat back down.

"Okay, then I am going to go get your mom," Stacie said and walked out the door again. Not even five minutes later my mom came into the room and looked at us in relief.

"So only Beca could get you to stop crying huh," she said to Chloe with a small smile. She nodded and I wanted to hug her, but knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Beca your father called while I was in the waiting room," mom told me. I dropped Chloe's hand and tensed up at the mention of him. They both looked at me in concern.

"He's not coming here is he?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer. "The hospital had to call him when you were admitted, so yes he is on his way here and will be here in about a half hour," mom said quietly.

"I don't want to see him," I said coldly. Chloe took my hand in hers again and squeezed it again. "You should at least see him," mom said firmly.

I really hate that man and I don't want him here with Chloe and all my friends as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really not doing as good as I had wanted with posting regularly, I'm almost done college so hopefully this summer I will be able to do a better job with posting my stories.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect sadly, but I can't wait for the second movie! (Just a random comment)**

**Chloe's POV**

Wow, Beca does not seem at all happy about her dad coming. Although, now that I think about it, she has never even mentioned him to me before. Beca was lying there and looking at the ceiling.

"Becs… do you want me to leave until he is gone?" I only asked because I figured she wouldn't want me here, I actually really don't want to leave at all. She looked at me in surprise.

"He'll be here any minute now… and I feel safer when you are here with me, so I'd like it if you stay," she told me. "I'm not going anywhere," I said and she reached out for my hand.

"Can I ask why you don't want to see him?" I asked curiously.

"Because, Beca is immature and that's being nice," a man said by the door. When I turned and saw him, I knew he had to be Beca's dad. He looks quite a bit like her, albeit not as kind, and his eyes are different then Beca's and her moms.

"Dad, this is Chloe, and Chloe this is my father," Beca said coolly, her tone did soften a little when she spoke to me though.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell," I said nervously. "Are you one of Beca's little playthings?" he asked harshly. Beca sat up and looked beyond angry. "Don't talk about her like that," she snapped! I squeezed her hand and she relaxed a little bit.

He looked at our hands and smirked. "Is this why you got beat up?" He asked with a knowing look. "You probably already were talking with the jerks dad," Beca stated. I looked at them both in confusion.

"He works with Tom's dad," Beca explained quietly. "So you know how he treats Becs and you don't do anything about it" I shrieked in anger! Mr. Mitchell just looked at me and shook his head. "That is none of your business," he said.

"Yes it is, I love your daughter and I don't want to see her get hurt anymore than she already has," I told him coldly. Beca brought my hand up to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Since you don't seem to care about her, you can leave," I told him coldly. Beca's jaw dropped as I said this. "You have no right to tell me to leave, she is still my daughter," he snapped. "I want you to leave," Beca said to him coolly. He stared at her.

"I will be talking to your mother about dating people like this girl," he said. "GET OUT!" Beca screamed and then winced when she yelled as it pulled her stitches. He walked out the door and I instantly sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry Becs, what can I do to make you feel better?" I asked her worriedly. "You being here, is making everything okay," she told me. I smiled happily and she motioned for me to lay down next to her.

I curled up on the edge of her bed and looked at her. "It's hard to believe that it has only been a day since we spent the night together," she told me. I nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly.

Just then her mom came into the room. "Beca, your father just came to talk to me and I want to apologize Chloe, for anything he may have said to you," she said quietly. "It wasn't your fault you have been really nice to me," I told her honestly. She smiled and then held out some papers to Beca.

"Your release papers, I can discharge you as soon as your doctor examines you," she said softly.

"I can go and talk to the others and let them know that you are being released," I offered.

**Beca's POV**

I honestly don't want Chloe to leave my sight. What happened today scared me and I wouldn't put it past those guys to attack her if she were alone for any period of time.

I noticed my mom was looking at me for a moment and then she turned to Chloe. "Why don't you just stay here Chloe and I will go tell your friends that Beca is being released," mom suggested and I nodded.

Chloe agreed and my mother left the room again. "Do you not want me to leave?" Chloe asked me nervously. "Honestly, no I want you to stay, I don't want you away from me until I know I can protect you from Tom or his friends," I told her honestly.

Chloe smiled and leaned over to hug me gently. I pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "I won't break Chloe, I'm a badass DJ remember," I said and she laughed.

"I forgot with how small you are and everything," she grinned as I sat up. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but think about how much I love her. "Here's your clothes," she said lightly.

Not long after the doctor came and examined me and then went to see my mother about releasing me. "Can I be your own personal at home nurse," Chloe said huskily with a glint in her eyes. I fought to contain the moan that wanted to escape.

"Yes, please do that," I said. She grinned happily. Just then my mother came in and helped get my stuff so we could leave.

The only ones who were still in the waiting room were Aubrey and Stacie. The latter was dozing on Stacie's shoulder. "Hey Bree, wake up their releasing the midget now," Stacie stage whispered when she saw us coming.

I glared at her and Chloe laughed. We got to my mom's car and she stopped. "Chloe, do you need me to drop me off at your house," she asked her? Beca looked at me worriedly. "I want her to stay if that's okay mom," I said as she sat in the car.

"Yeah, she wants me to be her own personal nurse," Chloe said with a smirk. "Too much information, but okay," mom said as she started to drive to their house.

Once we got there, we went inside and up to my room. "I'll be right back I have to make a phone call," she said as she went to the hallway.

I sighed and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Everything from last night that took place in this room flashed before my eyes and I smiled. But stupid Tom had to go and ruin my night by screwing with me and Chloe on what would have been a really good day.

"I'm back and I have a surprise," Chloe said as I heard her open and close the door.

"What kind of surprise are we talking about?" I asked without opening my eyes. "Look up and you'll find out," she told me. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw her standing next to my bed.

She was wearing a slutty nurse costume. I think I have seen the same costume in stores before. "You wanted a nurse," she said with a grin. "Holy shit," I breathed as I sat up.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with me. "Chloe wow, you look… just wow," I said in shock.

She smiled and then stood back up.

It's amazing how quickly I can feel better.


End file.
